


Don't They Get Together In The End?

by blueb1rd



Series: Come Back Around [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb1rd/pseuds/blueb1rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine broke up midway through their freshman year of college. Three years later, they reunited at an old friend's wedding and once again struck up their friendship, and now... now they're ready for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't They Get Together In The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Come Back Around 'verse I've written with gameboycolor on LJ. The masterlist for the entire 'verse can be found [here](http://blueb1rd.livejournal.com/4209.html). This installment was co-written with gameboycolor <3

“Hey, sit with me for a minute?” Blaine patted the spot next to him on the couch, eying the suitcase Kurt was tugging with a sad look. He could only hope that his life would involve less suitcases in the near future. “I know.. I know you have a train to catch, but this will be quick, I promise.”

Kurt was vaguely curious, but more than willing to comply. It wasn’t like he was going to complain about sitting with Blaine - he hated leaving. It got more difficult every time. Savoring these last few minutes they had together helped tide him over until the next time they’d be able to see each other. He sat on the sofa, and angled himself towards Blaine, eying him expectantly. There was this sense of... _something_ in the air. Like something important was about to happen.

“I’m glad you came this weekend,” Blaine started, before his hand made the trembling journey to his jacket pocket. “I’m glad for every weekend that you visit me, actually. I want more of them. I want more in general.” He took a cleansing breath before fishing a small velvet box out of his pocket. It was a box that Kurt would have recognized from a few years back. It still had the cheesy little sprig of plastic mistletoe attached to the top - it served as a reminder of when the ring was supposed to have been gifted.

Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat, and he froze, sitting absolutely still. He recognized it. Of _course_ he recognized it. He could still remember finding it in the glove box, that misspent summer between their freshman and sophomore year of college and how it had shaken him even then. The sensation, at this point, was even more overwhelming in comparison. He had waited for this moment for _so long_. He couldn’t quite believe it had finally arrived. Maybe this was a dream, and he’d wake up and still have all of Sunday ahead of him. Maybe the entire weekend had been a dream.

Except in dreams, he always knew what to say and what to do (even if sometimes his words and actions in dreams didn’t exactly make sense). And right now he just felt like a broken record, stuck on this one moment in time, on that box in Blaine’s hand, as the other man began to speak.

“I love you, Kurt. I’ve always loved you,” he said shakily as he opened the box and removed the ring with shaking fingers. The inscription - _love is friendship set to music_ \- held as true as ever, served as a contrast to the otherwise smooth white gold band. “But more than that, I love the man you’ve become. I’m thankful I’ve gotten the chance to know that person over the past few months. And this ring.. this ring can mean whatever you want it to be. Just know I’m yours, always have been.”

After few tries of trying to steady his shaking fingers, he handed the ring to Kurt with a hopeful smile. Besides, it wasn’t up to him which finger the ring was to go on. Like he had said, the ring meant _whatever_ Kurt wanted it to mean - as long as it was something along the lines of a promise. A promise to try again, to face any problems they might encounter, and most importantly of all - to make this work.

Kurt gave a helpless sniffle - he hadn’t even realized the tears had started flowing. That explained why his vision had gone fuzzy. His hand closed tightly over the ring, clutching it like he was afraid if he didn’t it might disappear. “Blaine...” he whispered, shaking his head and trailing off helplessly. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t have the right words for this moment - there weren’t words that were big enough, that _meant_ enough for this.

“Right,” Blaine felt his heart plummet instantaneously, rebellious tears falling down his face. He knew it was too soon, he had practiced that speech for weeks now _knowing_ it was much too soon. He had just been so desperate to hook some kind of tether to the wonderful man that had been floating in and out of his life over the past few months, as if he was afraid that he’d simply float away again. “I’m sorry, Kurt. I shouldn’t have--”

“No!” Kurt immediately shook his head, reaching out with his free hand and gripping Blaine’s forearm. “No, that’s not - that isn’t what I meant. I’m not saying _no_ ,” he hastened to assure the other man. He uncurled his fingers and looked down at the ring resting in his palm and choked on a half sob. He didn’t even know why he was crying. It wasn’t like he was unhappy. It was just... it was _so much_.

“I never stopped,” he said finally, clearing his throat and slipping the ring on his finger. “I never stopped loving you. And I’ve wanted this for so long. I know we... we talked, at Wes and Lola's wedding, but I wasn’t sure if - after you got to know me again, I wasn’t sure if you would still... Oh, God, _Blaine_ ,” he collapsed against Blaine’s chest, wrapping his arms tight around his middle. He never wanted to let go again.

Relief flooded over Blaine from the moment Kurt was back in his arms. The words had done little to reassure him that the other man wasn’t about to go running for the hills following the recent turn of events. This was how things were supposed to be. He would go as far as to say that this was how it should have been all along, but he knew that was only wishful thinking. They had both needed time to grow up, even if that had come with the unfortunate side effect of growing apart. What mattered was the fact that they had found their way back to each other, only a little worse for wear.

He was completely still for _god knows_ how long, memorizing the moment. He knew it was one he’d want to remember. His heart was thudding in his ears as he traced soothing circles on Kurt’s shoulders. The sniffles soon gave way to a lighthearted case of the giggles. “So,” he leaned back, gently cupping Kurt’s cheek, taking great care in brushing a stray tear away with his thumb. “Is that a yes?”

Kurt scoffed and nudged Blaine’s shoulder. “What do you think, dummy?” He rolled his eyes, smiling through the lingering tears, and leaned in before Blaine had time to respond, capturing his lips in a kiss. He’d waited long enough to feel his lips on Blaine’s again, he wasn’t waiting a moment longer than he had to.

The kiss was the perfect blend of familiarity and newness. It felt as though they were pouring the past few years of longing and regret into the simple action. When he leaned back, it took every fiber of his being not to chase those lips, perhaps pin him to the couch and make up for lost time. Not yet, there would be _plenty_ of time for that. “I think,” Blaine chuckled, brushing their noses together, “that this is either a really _cruel_ way of saying no thank you, or a yes. Personally, I’m rooting for the yes.”

“It is definitely, _definitely_ a yes,” Kurt assured him, completely incapable of keeping the wide, unabashedly happy grin off of his face. He turned in Blaine's arms, pressing his back to the other man's chest, and reached for one of his hands. Their fingers, when laced together, still managed to fit perfectly after all these years. “I don’t want to leave now.” Not that he had before. But after this... he was pretty sure it was going to be physically impossible to tear himself away. “Tell me to stay.”

“Stay,” Blaine said softly, wrapping his arms around him a little tighter at that. It was adorable that Kurt thought he was _actually_ going to let him leave after that. In fact, he was already plotting ridiculous things like calling into bomb threats to Union Station for the next.. _forever_ , actually. He glanced down at their intertwined hands, admiring the ring that should have been on Kurt’s finger _ages_ ago.

It seemed like just yesterday he was that lost looking boy standing in the coffee shop, asking Kurt if ‘they got together in the end.’ At the time, he wasn’t sure if he meant Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal or _them_. It was easier to inquire about a movie he already vaguely knew the plot of than to actually _confront_ this intense friendship that had been continuously toeing the line of something _amazing_. Because, for some reason, everything seems like the end of the world at sixteen.

 _Yeah, Blaine_ , he wanted to tell that boy. They totally _get together in the end._


End file.
